


One and Only

by Recarmdra



Series: OiYama Week (April 2016) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Doubt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recarmdra/pseuds/Recarmdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As legend would have it,<i>“The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.” </i> Destiny: it is something that you create, is what others sometimes say. Yamaguchi wanted to believe that, and he hopes that wherever the person on the other end is, they were happy and creating their own destiny just as he was too.</p><p>Yamaguchi meets his soulmate Oikawa, when his strings were still attached to his best friend Tsukishima Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here is the entry for the Day 7 of OiYama week! It's not yet finished - it's actually only just begun, so I hope that you will find the first chapter interesting! Enjoy!

Yamaguchi was always aware of the red string tied around his little finger.

He was always aware that not everyone could see it too.

In fact, he didn't think anyone could - not with the way they look at him when he idly held the string in his palms, not when he was bullied for claiming to see a red string that no one else could. They thought he was nuts. At some point, he thought that maybe he really _was_. But no matter how hard he tried, there was nothing he could possibly do to remove it from his vision. It was just _there_.

After he met Tsukishima that fateful day at the park, he decided to never mention it again, and did his best to erase his past of being the boy who claimed to see red. Ever since he could remember, Yamaguchi lived dragging a red string around—He never told anyone the real reason why he idly stares at his hands, or look at a distance as if his eyes were following something.

He heard stories about the red string, about what it meant, about how it came to be. He watched it on television, read it in books. It was all the same:

 

 _“_ _The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.”_

 

Finding out what it was for the first time as a child, Yamaguchi was more elated from the fact that the string on his little finger was made from _magic_ , and that it was not endless as he believed—it was connected to a person somewhere in the world. That was a nice thought. Maybe they could see the red string too.

Growing up, and discovering more about the string and himself, he began to pay attention to the words _destined lover,_ and where the red string would go if he continued to follow it. He wasn’t in a hurry to meet the person on the other end, but he couldn’t deny that he was curious.

Then back at the age of ten, Yamaguchi realized people who couldn’t see the red string had one tied around their finger too. He found out that if he reaches a certain point in his relationship with someone, he will eventually see their red string like his own— He remembered when he first found out with Tsukishima: it happened nights before the incident with his brother.

Yamaguchi was on his way home with the blond when he was asked to sleep over in his house for the night. He agreed with the permission of his mother— anyway, Tsukishima only lived a couple streets away. He could not even remember what they did that night aside from playing and talking. But he could remember what he felt during it all. It was that night Yamaguchi could wholeheartedly claim that _‘Tsukki is my best friend, and I’m his’—_ and when he acknowledged it with whole-hearted confidence, a string appeared on the little finger of his friend.

Ever since that night, he never saw another red string attached to anyone else. He never had such meaningful friendships after Tsukishima— 

“You’re spacing out again.”

“Oh. Sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi leaned back on his chair with an apologetic smile, grabbing his milkshake to distract himself. He swore he felt his string tugging. Glancing down, he looked at the red string on Tsukishima’s finger, still and firm. He still hasn’t found the person at the other end too. “So! Seijoh, huh. It’s amazing that Takeda-sensei was able to get them to practice with us.”

“I think it’s all thanks to the King though,” Tsukishima answered with a shrug.

“That’s true. They want him to be the setter for the game, right?” Yamaguchi added, finishing the last of the fries they shared. Tsukishima was never one with a big appetite.

“Yeah. I feel sort of bad for Sugawara-san, in a way,” He mumbled the latter to himself, but Yamaguchi was able to catch it. Despite the fact that Tsukishima appeared indifferent to others, he was always quite observant—Yamaguchi was about to comment, when Tsukishima raised his gaze to meet his own, a ploy to divert the topic.

“Anyway, want to watch movies in my room later?”

Yamaguchi does take the bait anyway, smiling brightly at the suggestion.

“Sure! Let’s have a marathon.” Sliding off his seat, he stands beside Tsukishima, his smile remaining as he looked up at the taller. “Let’s make it a horror movie marathon, so Tsukki will stay close to me all afternoon.”

He watched in amusement as the pale cheeks of the blond turn pink, and face away from embarrassment. “S-Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

In response, Yamaguchi laces his fingers with the other as they exit the restaurant; grin widening at the reaction of his boyfriend turning a shade darker from the display of affection. He wasn’t always like this with Tsukishima, but he had his moments. A little unapologetic this time, he repeats himself when he lets go of the hand once they were in public. “Sorry, Tsukki!” He chirped.

Walking side by side Tsukishima with their hands barely brushing against each other as they walked, Yamaguchi occasionally would glance at the red strings attached on their fingers. They tangle with one another, but they weren’t connected; he knew it since long ago— but ever since the moment his heart started to beat faster when he was around his best friend, Yamaguchi found out that it was still possible that one could fall for someone who wasn’t destined for them. His relationship with Tsukishima was the proof of this. After all, Tsukishima went against his “fate” too, even if he doesn’t know it.

He wonders if it was selfish, keeping Tsukishima from someone who may make him happier than he could ever make—yet ironically, he doesn’t want to believe that anyone could make him happier than Tsukishima already does, and he doesn’t doubt the way Tsukishima looks at him. 

 _Destiny_ …it is something that you create, is what others sometimes say. Yamaguchi wanted to believe that. 

And he hopes that wherever the person on the other end is, they were happy and creating their own destiny just as he was too.

 

* * *

 

“I think we should break up.”

The familiar line had Oikawa abruptly catching the ball he had been tossing in his hands, and sitting up from his bed to properly look at his girlfriend standing across him, arms crossed and lips in a straight line. Before he could get any word out, the speech he knew all too well by now continued.

“You’re too busy. You don’t pay attention to me. You probably love volleyball more than me, and—” Her hands roll into a fist, and Oikawa was preparing for what was to come, “And I hate that! I hate that I’m in second place! I-I’m not happy anymore, Oikawa! I expected more from our relationship! I’m—I’m really disappointed!”

Ah. There it was.

_Expectations._

_Disappointment._

Those two concepts often appear together when the person he was in a relationship with decides to break up with him. Though the kind of reasoning was not new to Oikawa, it would be a lie to say that he doesn’t feel bad despite the fact it was their own fault for having such high expectations on him in the first place. He wasn’t completely at fault was he? What would they expect from a team _captain_ on his _third_ year? That he would have a lot of free time in his hands? That he would lose focus on his dreams?

It wasn’t as if he never made an effort or compromises in their relationship; after all, he knows what he was getting into when he accepted her confession. But apparently—it was not enough for her. Despite his princely appearance and reputation in school, she wasn’t going to get everything she wants from him; or in this case, all his attention.                      

Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair, awkwardly glancing elsewhere. “Then…I guess it’s for the best that we break up, if you’re not happy anymore.”

The statement had his girlfriend, rather _ex_ -girlfriend, taken aback, and tears were pricking the corner of her eyes. “See! And you’re not at all willing to fight for our relationship too! Did you ever like me to begin with!?”  

The question had Oikawa turn his gaze on the floor, unable to answer her question. He tried, really, but maybe he couldn’t like her the way _they_ wanted to. Besides, she decided to break up with him, hasn’t she? Or did she think that he will beg?

An awkward silence filled the room, before Oikawa looked up with an expression that wasn’t happy, but wasn’t sad either—  “You won’t be happy with me. That’s why I won’t tell you not to go.” He simply said.

Oikawa saw the way her fist unrolled at his words, shoulders slumping in abandon. “…Fine.” And with that, he watched her go through the door, leaving him alone in his bedroom.

Lying back down on the bed with a sigh, Oikawa returned to tossing the ball over head in attempt to keep his mind distracted from his third break up. Despite the many times the scene had rolled in front of him, it still does _sting_ — and it’s frustrating how no one can accept that part of him that prioritizes volleyball. It’s his _life_. It makes him happy— is that so wrong? It wasn’t as if he treated them like they were _nothing_. It wasn’t as if he was _forcing_ volleyball and other interests into their life—

Another sigh escaped his lips as he paused from tossing the ball, instead staring at the red string tied around his little finger; invisible to all but him as it has always been.

He’s always been aware too, about what it is, what it meant – yet he already decided back then that he wouldn’t let it limit himself on who he would be with. Because it is true that despite the fact you are destined for someone in the world – you can still find yourself with someone else, be with them, call them your lover—but…can he say that they will _truly_ be happy with them?

Oikawa doesn’t think so anymore. Maybe it was foolish of him to think otherwise in the first place.

He’s already concluded now; by the number of failed relationships and could-have-been-relationships he’s had, that they won’t ever find true satisfaction in anyone but the person at the end of their red string of fate. That person will be the one who will accept them for their flaws, support them with all their heart—and he will feel the same way about them. They’re soul mates.

There won’t be anyone else who will make them genuinely happy but the person on the other end of this string.

He wants to find that person already.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought I could send post this as soon as I had the previous chapter, but a lot of life events happened that kept me from writing and thinking. I apologize for those who were waiting! Nevertheless, hopefully I can update this regularly and not take months. 
> 
> I read all the wonderful comments, and I'm really glad you guys are finding it interesting so far! I hope that you enjoy reading!

It’s _glowing_.

Yamaguchi doesn’t understand what was happening. It was the first time the red string glowed like this; it was very distracting. _What does it mean?_ He wondered quietly, nipping at his bottom lip. Well— He could best guess at the top of his head that it meant the person at the other end was nearby, or it was a sign that they would finally meet had they crossed paths before…but— Now? _Here?_

“You okay, Yamaguchi?”

The freckled boy jolted at the sound of his boyfriend’s call; far too distracted by the sudden phenomenon to realize he had been plainly staring at his hand again. Thank goodness for being a volleyball player—inspecting hands was not an unusual practice because of the nature of the sport, though he supposed he would make others concerned if he had a sprain.

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, smiling sheepishly and lightly shaking his hand. “Yeah! My hand just fell asleep, but it’s okay now.”

A white lie doesn’t hurt anyone, though he could see the other make a face at his dismissal. Big lies. White lies. He already realized that Tsukishima knew them all just by the way he looked and spoke— _but_ Tsukishima also knew when to leave it alone or not. This time, Tsukishima decides not to dwell on it, and Yamaguchi was thankful for that.

They continued to walk behind the rest of the team, and Yamaguchi glances down at the red string that tangled with Tsukishima’s. He could see it though, how at the end of the complicated tangles, the strings ran in two different directions. Tsukishima’s went down the road where they came from; his own ran along the path that led further inside the Aoba Johsai campus. With the glowing string leading him inside the campus, Yamaguchi could only infer his soul mate was someone from the school.

That’s fine. This is fine.

He glanced up at Tsukishima.

 _They’re fine._  

Though he had been curious all his life, it was suddenly a scary thought that he may meet his soul mate today— This wouldn’t rattle anything, would it? He bit his lip, holding onto the glowing string, though it must have looked like he was clenching his fist to everyone else. He doesn’t know why he was nervous, but he supposed that was normal? After all, he was meeting someone he was figuratively attached to since birth. It was really nothing he can confide with anyone, because he knows that it was only him who was experiencing this.  

“Tell me if you’re not feeling well.” Tsukishima quietly added, in which Yamaguchi nodded in response. The little gestures Tsukishima does—it reassures Yamaguchi. They’ll be fine, because in the end, his eyes, his heart were and will be only for Tsukishima. He could be insecure about anything and everything, _but_ what he felt for the middle blocker.

“Thanks Tsukki!”

The pair continued to follow the lead of the rest of the team into the gymnasium where they were greeted by the Seijoh volleyball team. Yamaguchi looked at the string, following the long line – they weren’t here. They weren’t in the gym. He wondered if that was a good thing, yet was brought back to reality when it was time for warm ups. –Well, _Tsukishima and the others’_ warm up, since he would be staying on the sidelines again.

Even then, this shouldn’t be the time to be dwelling about his soul mate – though since he was going to be benched, there was not much else to think about, especially when he would feel the string tug slightly. It felt as if they were drawing closer, and closer.

“Let’s cheer loudly for them.”

Yamaguchi looked over to Sugawara who was smiling at him, and he does smile back with full energy. “Mm!”

He’ll cheer on for Tsukishima the loudest.

 

Yamaguchi was really getting into it, even if he was standing on the sidelines. He cheered his encouragements and praise to his teammates that were doing great against a powerhouse school. After being used to seeing the string, it didn’t bother him as much, focusing on yelling _“Tsukki nice!”_ when his boyfriend made a particularly good block. Every time he did, he would see Tsukishima glare back at him as if annoyed – yet the subtle peace sign he hides behind his back when he looks away and while everyone else wasn’t looking always told Yamaguchi he felt otherwise.

On the final set, the entire team was getting pumped up at the scores: 21 – 24. Only one more point was needed to take the set, and win against a powerhouse school! “Fight!” Yamaguchi yelled particularly loudly, pumping his fist into the air as Karasuno readied their serve— only to be cut off by the sound of a whistle. “They’re calling for a pinch server,” He heard Sugawara mutter under his breath, “I wonder who would replace them.”

 _A pinch server?_ Yamaguchi curiously glanced at Sugawara, then to Seijoh. They seemed to be taking the game rather seriously if they had a pinch server cut in—

“Hey, isn’t that…”

_“Oikawa-san!”_

The squeals of different girls echoed in the gymnasium (much to the obvious irritation of certain boys in the room), and Yamaguchi felt a tug at his hand.  There was a new member in the room, one that seemed to have stirred the atmosphere. His back was facing Yamaguchi, and the first year could only make out the tall figure, his brown locks, and the “1” that was printed below the Aoba Jousai name of his uniform jersey.

His eyes widened however not in the awe of seeing all attention to be on a single person for that moment—but to see another red string tied around this single person’s finger.

When this person had turned around to look at his team, he hadn’t realized that he had already held his breath when he tried to take one. For a moment, he did think Oikawa was looking at his team, scrutinizing them as the fallen champions—yet he could barely see his eyes lowering to their hands as if searching.

Searching for him?

_He could see it too?_

Yamaguchi swore that his chest was ready to leap out of his throat, as he watched as his eyes trailed from the first six in the court to the back where he stood. To Narita. To Kinoshita. To Sugawara.

He saw the way his eyes widened as it paused to his hand, which he had instinctively hid behind his back, though the glowing red string still peeked out from behind him. Oikawa’s eyes didn’t linger for too long though, as if he didn’t want to bring attention to what he’s found, and he proceeded to make the serve with a face that looked rather content—perhaps _smug_ , in others eyes.

Yamaguchi swallowed hard as he saw the male point at his direction with the ball in hand—the first year flinched, except he realized that it wasn’t him he was pointing at, but Tsukishima, his target, which did not at all ease the thumping in his chest. Even Yamaguchi was aware that receiving was not his strongest point, and it surprised him that Oikawa had known this without even playing the game. 

 

When practice ended, it didn’t take too long for Oikawa to make his way to Karasuno’s side despite their loss. It didn’t matter much, as the third year was rather thrilled to know that the person he had been looking for was from the same prefecture, of almost the same age, and not someone he would meet when he was already working, or elderly— simply thrilled to have finally seen the person he had been waiting to meet.

“Hey there,” Oikawa began, wearing a smile that he couldn’t seem to rid of when he was in front of his soul mate. He waved his hand with the red string as if emphasizing this. All the more he was sure the other could see by the way his eyes followed the hand instead of looking at his face. “Oikawa Tooru.”

“H-Hello—” The smaller began – obviously the shyer one – as he gave a polite bow of the head. Looking back, he saw his other teammates, and even Oikawa’s, curiously watching them for a moment. Obviously, it was strange that he would suddenly attract the attention of the captain of the rival team—he, a first year, who did not even step inside the court. “Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

There was a moment of silence. Both of them simply knew what was going inside their mind with the red string so obviously connecting both their fingers.

“So, Yamaguchi-kun—”

“Do you _need_ something?”

Yamaguchi turned his head to the side to see the tall, bespectacled blond standing beside him. Though Tsukishima normally had a passive look, he looked rather irritated like this.

Oikawa wasn’t surprised after what he pulled during their practice match earlier, though he couldn’t help but raise a brow as he examined the hand that made its way on Yamaguchi’s shoulder and the way the freckled boy looked up at the other with such regard and concern. It was rather easy for Oikawa to assume what was going on.

The eldest let out a thoughtful hum.

“Huh… You’re…in a relationship?”

Before Tsukishima could answer, Yamaguchi quickly nodded his head, avoiding the other’s eyes. “Y-Yes—”

Honestly, it surprised Oikawa. It was a little funny now looking back when he thought his soul mate would be single. He certainly wouldn’t have imagined they would be with a person like Tsukishima. He couldn’t see the red string on his finger, but he was certain it wasn’t connected to Yamaguchi.

Therefore, it wouldn’t last. Either be Yamaguchi or Tsukishima, one of them would give up, and they would wind up with the person they were meant to be with. In Yamaguchi’s case, with him.  

“I see! Well, I hope that you two continue to get along!” Oikawa chirped. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice with how positive he sounded. The brunet waved the hand with the red string again, and began to make his way back to his team, somehow the red string growing longer the further he moved away.

Yamaguchi watched this, before looking over to Tsukishima who had a less than amused look on his face. He absolutely did not like Oikawa at all.

“Have you two met before?” He asked, releasing the hand from his shoulder to walk back to the benches, expecting Yamaguchi to follow. And he does, without second thoughts.

“No… We haven’t. This is the first time.” Yamaguchi murmured, glancing back at the third year before seeing Tsukishima remove his glasses and wiping them clean. There was something about seeing Tsukishima like that made the smaller smile, more so when he spoke again.

“I don’t like the way he talks to you.”

Yamaguchi chuckled, feeling the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach gradually disappearing. Was he jealous? Concerned? “Tsukki, it’s alright. No need to be worried.”

“I’m not worried.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly enough, I was actually able to finish this in one sitting. I hope that I'm always that productive. (And thankfully, I was able to update sooner than last time too). I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and even look forward to the next! Thank you for those who have been commenting! I really love reading them over and over whenever I quickly visit!  
> Thanks a million! ヾ(＾∇＾)

Ever since that day in Aoba Jousai, Yamaguchi had been conscious as ever with the red string on his finger. It almost felt intuitive to look for Oikawa when he would feel the string pull, yet Yamaguchi never acted on it for obvious reasons. It wasn’t a feeling of wanting to be with Oikawa, or feeling he would accidentally betray Tsukishima; that much he knew. He could never do that. Yamaguchi only saw this feeling as curiosity and wonder— Why are they soul mates? Why Oikawa? What was he like?

Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if he does try to find him, knowing that he was within reach in another part of town. He could easily walk there, wait for him at the gates, find a place to be alone and talk about this _magic_ that somehow bound them together.  He could already imagine how awkward it would be if it brought up how they were _‘destined lovers’_ —yet that was only something to keep at the back of his mind until then.

Yamaguchi had finally considered the idea one day when Tsukishima was absent from school. He had an appointment with visiting relatives in Tokyo since last Friday, but would be back at night eventually. There was no volleyball practice that day too, which he supposed was fortunate for the two of them. Yet now, he was free to do whatever he wanted by himself, taking note of dropping by tonight when Tsukishima was home to give their homework. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Yamaguchi looked up at the street signs. Left would lead to his home. Right would lead to the roads going to Aoba Jousai. By the time he gets there though, they might be having practice. (An excuse).

While looking at the sign on the right, he took a step to the left.

“Yamaguchi-kun?”

The brunet stopped in his tracks, eyes wide from the familiarity of the voice. His heart is racing suddenly. _Is this for real?_ He turned around to see Oikawa approaching from the opposite road; there was a mix of pleasant surprise and confusion in his face. He was still wearing his school uniform too, which he found rather odd considering his initial idea of what Oikawa would be doing. Yet the better question he should have been wondering was: _why was he here?_

He didn’t need to wonder too long though, knowing the answer to such question. The fact that they were both standing here already told him.

“Oikawa-san…”

“I saw you just standing there looking at the signs. Are you lost?” The other innocently teased, grinning at Yamaguchi.

“N-No, I was just spacing out actually,” He admitted thoughtlessly, which had earned him a look of amusement from Oikawa and a little laugh. He felt himself flush at his embarrassment, looking elsewhere with a hand on his neck. That elsewhere happened to be the string that had gone to another direction, yet ultimately led back to Oikawa. He supposed it was because he was all sorts of tangled to Tsukishima’s string.

“Not with your boyfriend?” He asked, looking around as if the blond would come out somewhere, yet he seemed rather confident that he wouldn’t.

“No, he’s in Tokyo today.” He answered courtly, unaffected at best as he looked up at the other. Before the other could ask anything else, he threw his own question at the other. “Do you live in this area, Oikawa-san?”  

Yamaguchi swore Oikawa faltered a little at the question, before he heard an answer.

“No,” The voice was quieter, a little less confident than his manner he’s heard so far, “I actually came to…find you.”

It surprised Yamaguchi for many reasons—that he had the same idea of meeting the other; that he would sound like _that_ towards him. Yet before he could muster a response, Oikawa was clearing his throat as if it was only a cough stuck in his throat that had made him sound that way. “I’m sort of glad that Glasses-kun isn’t with you! He definitely wouldn’t have allowed me if I asked you to go somewhere with me today.”

“Huh?” He felt taken aback by how straightforward Oikawa was with his intentions, yet he didn’t stop him then.

“It’s been a week since we last saw each other,” He continued, raising his hand that revealed the red string in front of them. He looked down on his own, and he saw the other look at it too. “Can we talk?” 

 

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if he should be worried that he didn’t feel guilty sitting here in a café with Oikawa, though his reason was he knew nothing would bloom between him and the other despite their similar circumstances. He only wanted to know more about Oikawa to satisfy his curiosity. He liked to believe Oikawa was the same.  After all, they’ve been bound all their lives.

“How was your day?”

Small talk. That was surprising.

“Well, it’s normal, I guess…”

“Mhm?”

With a stranger, Yamaguchi might have ended with a “that’s it”. Yet this wasn’t only a stranger he was talking to, he was his soulmate. There was a sense of comfort being with him that made him continue with a faint smile. 

“I had classes, then—oh but, we didn’t have practice today, so I was allowed to go home earlier. Tsukki was absent so I went home by myself. That’s it.” He ended with a nod of the head, seeing that thoughtful smile the other had. He looked to have listened attentively to that boring story of his, yet it was like it was the most interesting thing he had ever heard. “D-Doesn’t your team have practice too?” He added.

“Hmm, yeah, we do actually.”

“Eh? Then why—?” Did he skip practice just to see him?—

“But I get a day off every week, so today I’m free. I decided to look for you then.”

Yamaguchi felt his shoulders slack at his answer. He was relieved—and a little silly too to even consider that Oikawa would do such a thing for him.

He heard the other hum again, as he placed his chin on his palm. “Were you thinking I skipped practice to see you?”

At the unexpected question, Yamaguchi felt his cheeks heat up suddenly. Was it what they would call _soulmate’s intuition_ or was he just that easy to read!? “N-No!” He quickly denied, picking up his cup to drink to hide his evident embarrassment. Hearing Oikawa laughing did not at all help ease it. “You don’t look the type to be skipping volleyball practice is all.”

With his words, he saw Oikawa lean back on his seat with a smile that said he was right. Yet a moment after, he tilted his head a little to the side. “Maybe I would if it was for you, Yamaguchi-kun.”

His eyes widened for a moment, and he looked down at his drink to pretend as if he didn’t hear that. He tried to steer them back to their previous topic—“Why do you have a rest day? A-Aren’t you the captain?” A quiet laugh mixed in with his last question as if teasing the other, though he did think he had a point.

Oikawa wasn’t able to answer again though with an unreadable look on his face despite the idle smile. Because of such silence, he wondered if he said something wrong. “Um… S-Sorry…”

“Don’t worry, Yamaguchi-kun.” He immediately tried to ease his worries, before he cast his gaze on the string on his fingers. “I was just thinking...if we’re soulmates, maybe we can tell anything to each without reservations, even though we barely know each other. But then again, maybe not, _because_ we barely know each other, even though we’re soulmates.”  

Perhaps Yamaguchi did mention something sensitive for Oikawa to think about that suddenly. There was already a strange sense of trust between them even if they haven’t met before because of this red string. Yet it wasn’t as if they could suddenly treat each other as best friends, telling secrets and personal concerns just because of that. 

“Well… I’m still willing to listen.” He answered, which made Oikawa lift his gaze back to him. He offered a friendly smile. “Strangers, soulmates…i-if there’s something bothering you, and you want to talk about it, I’m all ears.”

He saw the way Oikawa’s eyes widened as if he hadn’t expected his answer, and his mouth parting a little too. It had taken him aback a little, but he meant every word still.

“I didn’t know my soulmate was that kind…” He finally let out a soft laugh, looking out the window and watching several people passing by. Yamaguchi could only smile hesitantly. Should he say _‘thank you’_? “Well, as for the reason why they give me a rest day…it was because they think I overworked myself. The injury I had didn’t help them think otherwise…” He shrugged, a pout forming on his lips when he turned his gaze back to him. “I try to go to the gym, but they just kick me out, basically! And they’d get _extra_ mad if I practice outside.”

Yamaguchi tried to recall their last game together. Oikawa was too skilled for him to think that he had been recovering from an injury. Yet he could vaguely recall the different colored kneepads— in fact, it must have been a knee supporter.

He didn’t know how to react, initially. Because of that, concern, amusement, and awe in his resolve were mixed in his expression. He wasn’t even sure how he looked like that, but Oikawa looked pleased anyway. “You must…really love volleyball.” He said almost solemnly. “It’s amazing that you have that kind of determination…”

“…Thanks, Yamaguchi-kun.” There was a short pause in his words, and Yamaguchi patiently waited for them. Yet he didn’t expect what was to come. “Hey, can I call you Ta—er, Yama-chan?”

“Yama-chan?” He repeated, a little strange to say it himself. It was rather…cute. In a neutral way, if that made sense at all. “S-Sure…?” Why not? He cracked a hesitant smile at the prospect of someone calling him with a cute nickname in the future— ah. Would he still meet Oikawa again?

Dismissing that thought for the future, he still had questions to ask Oikawa. Why he loves volleyball, what made him start, what made him work so hard— He thinks Oikawa would like to talk about many things regarding volleyball, and there would be a thing or two he could learn from the older in the long run.

“Good, then! You can call me by nickname too, if you want.” He laughed to himself, trying to bring up the mood between them, and perhaps trying to avoid the topic of his injury for now. Yamaguchi took note of that for the possible next time they meet. “Or maybe you can call _Oikawa-senpai_?” 

He snickered, shaking his head. “…I don’t think so.”

And he was answered with a whine. “Ah! So my soulmate _can_ be mean too!”

They both laughed lightheartedly, taking time to get to know each other. Yamaguchi, surprisingly, was completely at ease with the Seijou captain. As was Oikawa to the Karasuno first year. It was strange—but that was how it was supposed to be with soulmates.

 

Truth be told, Oikawa hadn’t smiled so genuinely in front of another person that wasn’t Iwaizumi in the longest time. Yamaguchi, once helped out of his shell, could be a sociable person. He was generally shy, yet Oikawa found his little mannerisms, stories—everything about him—endearing. A feeling so happy that _this_ person was his soulmate.

Yet his smiles would only falter when he noticed Yamaguchi subtly avoiding his _subtle_ advances and, admittedly, _flirtations_. Or when he would insert Tsukishima into the conversation, and talk about the things he does or likes or dislikes. It was both frustrating yet endearing to know how loyal the other was to Tsukishima—Yamaguchi was true to his name*. He hadn’t been able to decide if it was a good, or a bad thing.  

Maybe it was a good thing.

Because in the end, he and Yamaguchi would end up together, right? This red string was a symbol of that.

Yamaguchi spoke of the first years in his team, and Oikawa listened attentively. He felt a little sorry for him really, but he knew that was the last thing Yamaguchi would want to hear based on what he found out in their exchanges since—… _what time is it?_

He briefly glanced outside. The sun was gone. Then he looked at the clock to see how long they have been talking in the café. It was almost _three_ hours. _Amazing._ Even he hasn’t talked to his ex’s this long in one sitting.

When he looked back to Yamaguchi, he was able to observe a sudden shyness in the way he spoke and how quickly he concluded his story. Oikawa raised a brow. He _definitely_ thought he was boring him, and that was _definitely_ not the case. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get distracted. I couldn’t help but notice the time. It’s been three hours.” He laughed in amusement.

“It has?” He asked, looking over to the wall clock above the entrance of the café. _Oh_. 

“I didn’t notice at all.” Oikawa shrugged.

“M-Me too…”

Can’t he see how perfect they were for each other?

Sighing inwardly, the brunet looked to the clock again, yet his attention went to the door that had opened. The customer walked in, and they immediately locked eyes. They seemed to stare for a long moment, before the girl continued to the counter as if they were mere strangers. There was resent in the girl’s eyes, and Yamaguchi took notice, apparently.

“Someone you know?”

“That was my ex.”

“Ah…” Yamaguchi quickly made a glance at her.

“We actually broke up just around a week ago.” He said, sounding rather indifferent despite his own bitter feelings.

“Why?”

He shrugged. He wasn’t sure if this was a good topic to talk about, yet entertained his questions anyway. “She wasn’t happy…I guess.”

“Were you?”

He shrugged again as a response, before eyeing the other rather seriously despite the faint smile on his face. He truly wanted to know this, and wished for only one answer to reach his ears. “…Are you?” Knowing how the red string of fate works, he just knew Yamaguchi would know what he meant by his question.

And he did.

“I am.” He didn’t like how quickly he answered among the times he would have to think about what he would say. When he paused, Oikawa tried to look for any doubts in his eyes. Nothing. “We are.” He added.

Him and Tsukishima were happy.

How can that be?

As if to drive his point, fate had made Yamaguchi’s phone buzz. There was no doubt by the way he looked that it was a text message from Tsukishima. There was a small smile, despite the atmosphere between him and his soulmate.

“Sorry… I need to go, Oikawa-san. I have to pass by Tsukki’s house to give him his homework because of his absence… Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Don’t want Tsukki to come to class unprepared!” It was one of those moments that Oikawa had to put on those smiles of his that could fool most people. Yamaguchi was slowly becoming one of the exceptions - _a soulmate’s intuition_ \- yet he knew he wasn’t going to act upon it. 

The younger stood up, and bowed his head politely to the older male.  “E-Excuse me - goodnight, Oikawa-san.”

 “Goodnight, Yama-chan!”

And just like that, his soulmate was out the door, and gradually disappearing among the people in the streets. He barely stood out with the red string he had dragged with him, and Oikawa couldn’t help but watch as he did, releasing a quiet sigh as he finished the last of his drink. Many thoughts ran through his mind about what he’s learned Yamaguchi in the brief (well, it certainly felt brief) moment they were together.  

They’re soulmates - there was no doubt about it.

They were destined to be together - he was certain of it. 

_Then how come it didn’t feel like that?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I disappeared for like a year! I hope my writing hasn't gone rusty since I haven't been writing over my hiatus. Please enjoy this chapter as Yamaguchi and Oikawa have something to think about. Now I really hope I can post the next chapters in the following weeks!

When Yamaguchi arrived at his boyfriend’s house, Tsukishima looked as if he had just finished showering after their long trip from Tokyo. Yamaguchi grinned at how he looked, hair still wet and going in all directions, and he handed over their homework.  “Here you go Tsukki!”

“Thanks,” Tsukishima briefly looked down at the folder, before his eyes were set on the brunet’s uniform. “Oh, you haven’t been home yet.”

“Eh?” How did he notice that? Yamaguchi looked surprised, that is until he looks at the uniform he’s wearing. With no practice, he usually went straight home, get changed into something comfortable. If he’s still wearing his uniform, then it must mean he went somewhere else after school is what Tsukishima is thinking. It’s the first time Yamaguchi didn’t feel like praising Tsukishima for his good observations, but at the same time…he shouldn’t feel that way, shouldn’t feel like he didn’t want Tsukishima to know where he was. He knew that he wouldn’t like it, but he felt the need to be honest with him. “Ah, yeah… On the way home, I met Oikawa. We went to small café.”

It’s Tsukishima’s turn to look a little surprised when Yamaguchi told him that he went out with that Seijou team captain.  By the way he looked, Yamaguchi can see that he still remembers their conversation after their practice with the school, and how protective he had gotten over him. He didn’t like the way he spoke with Yamaguchi with such familiarity when they don’t know each other. Or at least, Yamaguchi told him they hadn’t met before that day, and they really haven’t.

In the end, there was only a single question from the blond, “Why?”

“He was passing by, and happened to see me. We just talked after.”

“And you just came home?”

“Er, yeah.”

“You talked for a long time then.”

There was a brief pause between them, their eyes staring right at each other. Yamaguchi felt like he’s being checked for lies. He isn’t though, and that made the brunet huff. 

“Are you jealous, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the question, and gently smacked Yamaguchi on the head with the folder of homework before returning to the front door. “Go back home and do your homework.”

Honestly, Yamaguchi felt a little bad after asking that question. If he were in Tsukishima’s shoes, he himself might be jealous to know that he’s out with someone he’s not fond of.  Holding onto the gate, he called out to him, “Tsukki! Goodnight. I’ll message you more about later.” He at least should know they talked about nothing to be worried about. He would have to leave out their conversation about soulmates, however.

“Goodnight.” He heard, before the blond entered his house.

Yamaguchi stared at the closed door, before looking down at his hand. The red string led into the Tsukishima residence, but leaves to where Oikawa lives. Funny how close by it should be, that his soulmates had always been only stations away, but he never bothered to try and look for them.

He wondered where Tsukishima’s soulmate lives.

When he got home, Yamaguchi returned to his regular routine. Eat dinner. Take a shower. Study while messaging Tsukishima. He thought he’d be mad at him for going out with Oikawa today, but it seemed like he felt more relieved that he told him about it than kept it a secret. Yamaguchi felt happy that he had done something right then, if that was the case.

An hor later on his bed, Yamaguchi prepared to go to sleep. He can’t believe that he actually spent time with Oikawa, and felt as if only minutes passed in the hours they’ve talked. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t enjoy the time he spent in that café, can’t believe that he would get along with someone everyone accuses of having a horrible personality. From his perspective, Oikawa looked misunderstood, a little lonely.

Ah, he really shouldn’t be thinking too much about him.

It only felt like seconds after closing his eyes when Yamaguchi found himself waking up in a forest. Despite this, he didn’t feel any fear, confusion maybe, as he treads out and ended in a meadow. There, he saw two young men lying down closely, hand holding hand. Lovers, he thought, as he approached. Though with every footstep, he made a crunch with the freshly fallen autumn leaves, they couldn’t seem to hear him as he came closer. Yamaguchi can hear them though. 

_“Hey. Do you believe in the afterlife?”_

The younger man looked curious when he turns his head to the side, gazing at the beautiful man lying on the meadows beside him. Yamaguchi felt nostalgic, watching the two for a reason he didn’t know, and he found himself listening closely. _“Afterlife? What’s that?”_

_“Hm… For example, after I die, someday I’ll be reborn again into someone else. It hasn’t been proven. I don’t think it will ever be proven, but I want to think that the afterlife is true.”_

_“Why is that?”_

_“If I pray hard enough, I can be reborn to meet you, and continue loving you until then.”_

The younger man suddenly sat up embarrassed, and he slapped the other on the chest. _“You say the most embarrassing things!”_

When the older followed in sitting up to calm the flustered man, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but notice the difference in their clothes. The younger had clothes fit for a prince, the other looking far too ordinary beside him. He had a beautiful smile however, that the ordinary one almost looked princely himself.

Sighing, as if far too used to the sappiness, the younger of the two fondly took the hand of the other man. _“But…it would be nice, if we could meet each other again after death. I hope to hold this hand again, so make sure you find me.”_

_“Heh. Of course - I promise.”  
_

There’s amusement in the prince at his confidence. _“Really? How do you plan to do that?”_

_“I’m sure there’s a way I can find my way to you.”_

There is not much that Yamaguchi remembered when he woke up, just that image of the two young men in the meadows, speaking of … of reincarnation. His heart ached, and he finds himself unable to fall back asleep. It seemed so vivid, that dream, but he knows it’s anything but reality. Who were those people? Were they figments of his imagination? Strangely, he felt like he knew those people in his dreams, though it appeared as if it was set in old Japan.

That was the first time he had that dream.

“What was that all about?”

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa had been staring at the board for a while now, mind seemingly empty of any thought when it was, in fact, the complete opposite. His thoughts were still completely wrapped around the conversation he had with Yamaguchi the other day. He didn’t believe that that happiness and certainty with Tsukishima would last for so long.

_It can’t—can it?_

Perhaps he had been staring a minute too long when Iwaizumi had abruptly snapped his fingers in front of his face, surprising Oikawa with the red string dangling on his friend’s finger.

“You’ve been kinda out of it since first period.” He stated, in which Oikawa could only stare back innocently, much to the other’s irritation. Yet it wasn’t his inattentiveness in class that had annoyed him the most, knowing Iwaizumi. “What’s bothering you?”

Oikawa almost snickered at the question. Of course, leave it to Iwaizumi to know if he had many too many things to think about. He hummed instead as he pushed himself off his seat, picking up his bag from the hook of the desk. Hanging it on his shoulder, he gave a longing sigh. What _had_ he be thinking about? “The future,” was his answer, which was not at all untrue anyway.

“I told you already, you’ll get into that university.” The other was firm with his words, as always, with certain gentleness that would ease his worries. With Iwaizumi being aware of his priorities, it was no surprise he would think of that most recent concern.

“I know, I know,” He replied distantly, as he began to make his way out of the door and following the usual route to the club rooms. Now that he met his soulmate, and even talked to him for the shortest time in that cafe, he had a lot more to think about. However, he couldn’t afford such distractions during practice with such responsibility.

“Argh!” Oikawa grabbed his brown locks, much too obvious in showing his sudden frustration after entering the club room. It was no wonder when Iwaizumi curiously—worriedly—raised a brow at the taller male.

“What’s wrong?”

The Seijou captain had been frozen in the same position for a moment, as if attempting to push back in what he had accidentally let out. In the same position, another question was blurted out. “Iwa-chan, can someone go against their fate?”

His question had definitely surprised the other, yet Oikawa had looked at Iwaizumi so earnestly for the other not to find a serious answer. He gave it some thought— Most of the time, people say that anyone can go against the fate laid out for them. Iwaizumi was one of those people, he supposed—someone should not be bound to one path in life. So he answered, “I think so.”

Oikawa didn’t seem to be happy with his answer, turning around and beginning to change into his volleyball uniform. Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed curiously, at a lost on what was going on inside his childhood friend’s mind.

“Then…can you make someone stay true to their fate?”

“Huh,” was the response. It was the first time he heard that kind of question. Iwaizumi couldn’t find an answer for the first few seconds, moving to change into his uniform beside the brunet. After a moment, he answered, “…That would be up to you too, wouldn’t it? If there is a person trying to change your fate…then it’s still up to you to decide if you will let them, right?” Iwaizumi paused, not sure if what he had said made sense. The question was confusing altogether.

“…True,” Oikawa mumbled. He still sounded unhappy to Iwaizumi, but he feels a little better. “Thanks, Iwa-chan! You’re really fit to be a mother, huh!”

The gentle look on the smaller’s face turned sour as soon as Oikawa was back to his irritating self, though on the inside, it was a bit of a relief. He can’t tell what it really is that’s bothering Oikawa, and if he wanted to talk about it, he would have already. Iwaizumi is always by his side to listen, after all. They both know that.

Oikawa stared at the string again.  _Up for them to decide, huh..._ He’s beginning to feel hurt with all the thoughts running through his mind. Why did he have this string in the first place? Why couldn’t he be like others that find their soulmates at their own pace? Or find someone that isn’t his soulmate, but love him anyway? He never asked for this red string.

He felt like all his life he has been wanting to find the person at the end of this string, and here he was, but in love with someone else.

It’s unfair. So, so unfair.

It felt as if someone had broken a promise to him. 


End file.
